30 Days of Night
by prlrocks
Summary: A Buffy/30 Days of Night crossover fic I wrote from a Horror crossover challenge


**Title: **30 Days of Night  
**Rating: **PG-13?  
**Word count: **900  
**Disclaimers:** Not mine  
**Summery:: **30 Days of Night/Buffy cross over I wrote for **whedonland**

* * *

In this story, we touch upon a part of the earth that is far from civilization. It is a place up North, where it is a helicopter's ride to the nearest town. It is the wilderness of Alaska, in a town called Burrow. The people are tough here. They are often on their own, going through life and facing the elements, but even for many of them, facing the _thirty days _is unthinkable. They flee to parts further south.

For once a year, darkness descends on the little town. For thirty days, those who remain behind, face the bitter cold, blizzards and the fact that the sun will not rise. It is harsh under the most normal of circumstances… It is not survivable the year vampires enter the town.

There is no hiding. There is no calling for help. There is no sun. It is thirty days of night.

That first day, screams and gunfire filled the air. It was then that the town was awakened to their horror. Their bodies and throats were ripped apart, their blood staining the snow they once trudged through. They tried to fight and they tried to hide, but few survived. Just a few lone strays and a small band that found shelter in a hidden attic. But resources were scarce. Food and water would be needed. It was under those conditions their ventured out, once the first snow storm came.

It was then they were scattered. The truly lucky ones were bitten and killed. Others were _turned _and left to beg their friends to cut their heads off, before the last of their humanity had vanished. The rest made it to safety at the sheriff's station.

It is here they found themselves on day twenty-nine, with one day until they saw the sun again.

"Buffy!"

She quickly ran to the window, where her friend, Xander, was standing and peeked outside.

"They are burning the town down," she said darkly. She watched as the fire spread, burning the homes of those who once lived there. The vampires horrific silhouettes could be seen through the flames. "They are trying to cover up what they have done. Make it look like some horrible accident."

"And they will hit another town next year and another the year after," Xander whispered with stunned understanding. "There will be no stopping them!"

Buffy turned and looked glumly at the small group of survivors. They would all burn, her sister Dawn with them. It was then the walkie talkie buzzed to life.

"Are you there? Please, help!"

Xander grabbed the walkie talkie. "Willow! Willow! Where are you?"

"I'm under the truck," the voice came. "It's so cold, but the fire is getting closer! Help!"

Buffy looked outside again. She could see the truck on the side of the road. "If she stays, she burns. If she runs, they will kill her."

She circled about franticly, trying to figure out what to do. Then realizing what must be done, she went to the med kit and grabbed the needle inside. Ripping open the wrapper, she ran over, dropped to her knees and plunged the needle into Giles' beheaded body. After drawing out some of the inflected blood, she crawled into a corner with her prize.

"What are you doing! What are you doing!" Xander screeched.

"There is no other way. I'm too weak as a human and someone needs to stop them! Giles stayed human for a little while. I will to."

"You can't!"

Dawn walked up, tears in her eyes and placed her hand on Xander's arm. "She has too." She turned to Buffy. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that Buffy bravely stabbed the needle into her arm. She gave a small grunt of pain, before sliding up the wall and standing back up. The change was already happening.

Stumbling out the door, Buffy headed to the crowd of vampires. When they saw her, they let out a cry. It was much to her horror that she could understand their strange and primal language. Walking up to their leader, that she now knew was called Angelus, she simply said, "It ends here."

With that the two began their brutal fight, but Angelus was too strong. Buffy was tossed about as though a doll. "Run Willow, run!" she screamed, knowing her distraction was their only chance.

Willow reluctantly followed her order, joining the others by the station's door. From there, they watched their friend, the one who had saved them that first twenty-nine days, slashed and battered about, as Angelus' followers delighted in the violence.

"She'll never kill him," Willow whispered.

In that moment, Buffy stood as though with a new energy and punched Angelus in the mouth, creating a hole in the back of his head. He fell. His followers cried out in dismay.

"She did it!" Dawn exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

It was then Buffy turned and looked at them, her features now more vampire then human, before turning away.

"Where is she going?" Willow asked as Buffy started to disappear into the darkness, the other vampires following her footsteps.

There was a long silence.

"She is their leader now," Xander said at last. "She saved us, but who will save the next town?"

They stood there not knowing, but a short while later, as the sun rose, their minds were already on the next thirty days of night.


End file.
